Born To Die
by fulfilledesires
Summary: "My name is really Dianna Saltzman. I know you know my brother. Can you tell me where he is." Stefan/OC, Damon/OC, Klaroline, Forwood, Stelena, Delena. Based On Lana Del Rey's album Born To Die: Paradise Edition. Rated T, may turn to M. NO SLASH!


**Hi. I've never written a fanfiction before... we'll I've never written a good one before. What I mean to say is I've never written a story that I swore I will stick with til the end. Anyways, this story is based on Lana Del Rey's album Born To Die: Paradise Edition... The Deluxe Edition. So, basiclly every chapter will be based on a song from the album. The pairings are Stefan/OC, Damon/OC, Klaroline, Forwood, Stelena, Delena, and many others will be thrown into the mix. We'll Enjoy!**

**Oh, Wait! I made posters for this story (I'm still making posters for this story). I made two so far, the rest will be posted soon. You can find the posters on my page.**

**Okay... Now you can enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I do not in anyway own any of the characters in this story except for my two OC's. I do not own 'The Vampire Diaries' or anyone from the cast. I do wish I owned 'The Vampire Diaries', but I do not. Just wanted to make that clear.**

**Chapter One: Ride**

**Damon.**

_After I endured those very unnesscary words from Witchy and Elena. I really needed something to get it off my mind. Even though I will never say it out loud, I was really hurt by what they said to me. Not only did it hurt, but it really pissed me off. Neither Elena nor Witchy had the right to say it to me. First, because they asked me to help. I didn't just give it to them without them asking for it. I know what would of happened would've been worse if I would've put in my input without them even thinking about asking me. Everybody just has to get that Elena isn't the same person anymore. She's a vampire. A cold, dangerous, blood-sucking vampire. She will never be the same person ever again. She was human, she isn't anymore. The only reason I went to that damn college was to show Elena what it was like to be a true vampire. You can never just go through the transition of being a newly turned vampire easily. There is always that moment when you lose control and kill somebody. Now I wasn't going to go and show her how to kill somebody. She has to learn who to feed properly. Not from a blood bag, or from bunnies, but from a living, walking human being. Being a vampire isn't going to ever be easy. No matter how much you don't want to be that vampire who loses control and starts to eat people because your hurt or pissed or some reason like that. Everybody just has to get it in thier head! ELENA. IS. NEVER. GOING. TO. BE. THE. SAME. Sure she will still be brave and loyal to the people she truly cares about. But she's never going to be sweet little Elena anymore. We are a predtory species. Humans should be afraid of us. Not the other way around._

I'm brought out of my thoughts by the sound of laughing. Or well atleast that's what it sounds like._ Happy people are so annoying. Can't they just contain it._ Again I hear the laughter. Only this time it sounds like a scream.

"HELP ME! PLEASE!" I hear somebody scream. And then the screaming starts again.

I notice that the screaming is headed my way. I quickly hide behind a building not wanting to show myself just yet. I want to know what's going on before I step out and reveal where I'm hiding.

Suddenly the screams stop. And all that's left are one pair of footsteps. I know that there is a human involved, but the other pair of footsteps are to quiet to be human. It couldn't be a werewolf because the moon is not full. And it can't be a vampire because the only vampires in town are Blondie, Stefan Elena and I. And I'm pretty sure none of them would let there meal run around town screaming for help. Neither of them reckless enough. They don't like the chase.

Out of nowhere I see a blond head peek out the corner of the building and when she sees that there is no danger she steps out completely. She thinks she's lost the person chasing her. She walks completly into the dark alley. Thinking there is no danger she lets out a sigh of relief. Which to me was a stupid idea.

In a flash a body jumps from the roof and onto the blond. She screams as the creature tears into her skin. A strong scent of wolf hits me, so I know that it's a hybrid. I can smell the blood that is being drained out of her. I think maybe I should make an entrance and take the blond as my meal. Maybe kill the hybrid so that it won't cause any trouble later on. Plus the hybrid can't be but a baby. No experienced hybrid ,or vampire for that matter, would be stupid enough to let the human cause such a scene.

I take a step out and make a move to pounce on the hybrid. I don't know how I'm going to kill it, but I am. I take another step, but I'm shocked still. The hybrid gasps as a syringe is smashed into it's side filling him with a liquid. I can smell it from far away. Vervain. The hybrid falls over onto it's side and is delivered a couple more of syringes full of vervain to the side, until knocked out heavily. It won't wake up for a long time.

I see her pull out a very sharp knife and cut the hybrids head off. She got up too quickly, which resulted in her failing to the ground wincing as she hit the cold, hard floor. She tried to get up again this time slower, but still she would wobble. I decided to come out and make my entrance.

Even though she lost a lot of blood and was very wobbly she managed to stand up straight.

"Hey, are you ok?" I managed to put out the best fake performance. Not that I haven't before. It's usually how I get my food.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little blood." She said in a calm voice. Which was hinted with a bit of spekticism. I could see in her face that she was a little cautious with every movement and word spoken.

"That isn't a little bit of blood!" I exclaimed. I was still doing my fake performance, but was still a little shocked that she could lose so much blood, but still stand up straight and talk. Even though she was a little shaky.

But still I was a little worried about her. I don't even know why. I've never met her or seen her before. I don't even know her name. She just has this thing about her that.. I don't even- Whatever!

"No I'm fine. There was just this weirdo how came up to me and tried to bite me, and well I guess he succeced, but it's nothing the hospital can't fix." She said even though I know she was in so much pain. You could clearly hear it in her voice.

"No your not. At the rate your going you might.."

As if on cue, she stumbled and fell over.

**Diana. (OC)**

I woke up feeling really dizzy. I tried to remember what happened last night but everything is really blurry. It feels like a hangover but worse. Even after getting bit by vampire's, and we can't forget those pesky hybrids, you just never get used to that stuff. That hybrid took a huge chunk out of me and almost drained me dry. And then there was that guy. He just walked in out of nowhere, like he had been waiting for me. Speaking of other guy where is he? Where am I?

I felt a breeze, which was weird because I was in a house, with all the windows shut.

_Wait! A house? What house? Ugh, Diana! Seriously next time don't fall into unconciousness in front of random strangers. Random, hot strangers. What? Diana you don't even know him. Oh great I have oficially lost my mind, I'm talking myself._

Just as I was about to confirm my craziness I heard a voice. But this time it wasn't mine.

"Hey."

I don't think I ever felt that frightened in my life. I literally fell off the couch and hit my head on the ground. _Welp, my day just keeps on getting better. _After many _failed_ attempts to try and get up, I gave up. I just layed there letting my headache- _more like migrane_- set in.

I felt a pair of strong hands help me up from the ground. I didn't even wan't to know who I was going to see when I turned around. Although I didn't want to turn around, curiosity got the best of me.

_And when I did turn around let me just say most beautiful creature on earth. And then choir comes in and a gold streaks shine down from heaven upon him and... I have totally lost it._

"Hey, wow I think you have hit your head plenty of times now. Maybe we should check for a concussion." I heard the angel say with a little chuckle at the end. _Most beautiful chuckle ever. I want to hear him full on laugh! Oh Gosh! Okay, calm down Dianna. Ugh, you know what there is no point you have lost your mind._

"Um, yea."

_Seriously? Seriously!? That's all you have to say. Um, YEA! Your an idiot._

I felt his arms, his beautiful mighty strong arms_,_ guide me to the couch.I knew he was dying to ask me what I am doing here, who I am, all that mumble jumble.

"So", I heard him say, "Let's start with name's."

"Hi, My name is Dianna. Dianna Jones." I said in a tone I call 'Too bubbly' that I only use when I'm around incredibily hot guys. I hate it. "What's your name" I asked.

He chuckled then looked at me dead in the eye. I knew what he was trying to do, and he was stupid for trying.

"Who are you really? And what are you doing in Mystic Falls?" He said. This cute little bastard had the nerve to actually try to compel me. And for that he going to have to pay. Maybe I can play with him a little. It would be so much fun.

"My name is Dianna Jones. I came to Mystic Falls for you. I want to get to know you better." I said in a monotone voice. Can't wait to see his face when he realizes I'm faking.

He looked so shocked that I almost busted out laughing, almost blowing my cover. _Almost_ blowing my cover. I still remained calm and had no expression on my face.

"What do you mean you came here for me? I don't even know you?" He asked still hilariously shocked. I just have to keep on going.

"But I know you. I'm from the future Damon. And in the future we fall in love and get married and adopt two kids a girl and a boy." I said. _Wow, I'm really good at this. _

If he was shocked earlier than I don't know what he was right now. His eyes were bugging out of his head and his jaw was dropped to the ground. We'll not literally but you know what I mean.

"Why would we adopt? Why not have kids?" He asked seriously.

I was hesitant with I was going to say next, but might as well say it now before it's too late.

"Because your a vampire."

He looked like he was about to faint. I sort of felt bad for doing all of this, but then again it's just for fun.

"What?" I just couldn't contain it anymore. I started to laugh and I just couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to stop myself. This was his fault for trying to compel me. I don't think I ever laughed this hard in my life. I had actually tricked a vampire into believing he compeled me. Wow! Priceless!

He looked so confused, whick only added onto the laughter. I laughed so hard I think I almost peed myself.

He caught on quickly and he didn't look so happy. The look he was giving me was so scary that I stopped laughing all at once. Like I never even laughed in the first place. I then quickly regretted ever tricking him. I knew that hew was really hurt by it. I mocked him, and made fun of him right in front of him. He didn't really look so happy.

"Okay look. My name is really Diana Saltzman. I was born in New York. But I travel a lot so I say the world is my home. Chessy I know. I know that your a vampire and I know that you have a brother that's also a vampire. I also know that you were born in the 1800's. I know about Klaus and the Originals. I know that you have a friend named Caroline who's also a vampire. I know that Stefan is dating a girl named Elena, who is also the doppelganger of Katherine Pierce, and is now a vampire. I know that Stefan has a friend named Bonnie who's a witch and I know Emily Bennet is her ancestor. I know that Caroline has a boyfriend name Tyler Lockwood, who is a hybrid. Which is really dangerous if you ask me. A bite from him could her. I know that Jeremy Gilbert is Elena's brother, and I know that he can see ghosts. I also now about the tattoo, the hunter's mark thingy. I also know about The Five. I know I'm forgetting something but.. Oh yeah! My brother. Alaric Saltzman. Yea, I know we look nothing a like. I look like our mom and he looks like our dad. And actually he's the reason I'm here. I know you two know each other, he told me you guys were best friends."

I could see the sadness in his eyes when I brought up my brother. Hopefully it was because they got in some fight or something. I really couldn't take anymore bad news at the moment. Oh god, let him be alive.

"So can you tell me where he is? I promise I will be out of your sight." I asked him.

I was so not prepared for what he told me next even though something was telling me that Ric was gone. I just couldn't believe it.

I turned around and walked away not wanting him to see me cry. But right when I took my first step everything turned black and I felt the ground again.

_I seriously need to stop falling!_

**Thank you everybody for reading this story. Sorry for grammer errors and things like that. I know everything is confusing but I will be sure to answer your questions in the next chapters. Be kind to one another. I love you guys. Bye!**


End file.
